


Bull, Benny, and Astrid

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Baby Astrid Bull, Episode Related, Gen, Season/Series 04, s4e17: The Invisible Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: After the anthrax scare, Izzy makes a will.
Kudos: 5





	Bull, Benny, and Astrid

The paperwork was drawn out for Isabella's will. The terror of not knowing if the next letter that she would open being full of anthrax was high up on the chain nagging at her mind more than it had in almost twenty years since the last scare. She stared at the blank sheet of paper then took out a case of anti-bacteria gel then cleaned her hands with a rub as she carefully went over her mind regarding what was on her check list.

She picked up the pen then began to write down what was important to her, her finances, her estate, her belongings, and her memorabilia. It was the easiest part that could be done that was done in a little over thirty-five minutes writing with certain care making sure it was clear, concise, and understood with a trembling hand that wrote neatly. She came to a pause at the next body of paragraph. She set the pen down mulling it over.

What would ever happen to Astrid should the worst happen to her? She wasn't married to Bull, she wanted to stay independent, she wanted to stay disconnected from Bull -- the whole process of a divorce was familiar to her and she didn't wish to go through it a second time -- in the legal world but her child had no choice in the matter. Legally, she was his daughter. Biologically, their blood flowed through her veins, every piece of them would be seen as she grew up from a little girl to a young woman.

Her baby needed two people to work together and help her grow up into whoever she wanted to be when she was old enough. Two people who would be there through thick or thin despite growing apart but remained close and would easily come together in the name of her daughter being provoked for emergency reasons.

A reason that would make two people think about one person instead of their own well being. She smiled thinking back to the months long space between the two people who fit the bill. Jason Bull and Benny Colón. The two men who profited over each other and their presences benefited the other's life, except for when it came to family -- that always turned Benny into a steaming bull and Bull into a fleeing man otherwise tackled and trampled over by said furious bull.

Benny had a way with convincing the jury in his closing arguments about his side of the story with every bits of the narrative knitted together singing in harmony from Bull providing the right jury, the right questions to get the truth out, and TAC team delivering the narrative pieces. All of which helped Benny getting paid well, fighting for the innocent people, and being happy with what he did with no pressure breathing down his neck.

What if she opened a letter and was infected with a unknown anthrax that was sneaked out of a lab and sent to Bull's residence? She had taken to opening the mail in the closet taking her phone on, keeping the light on, then opening the envelope much to the amusement of her partner who waited outside as he carried Astrid in his arms from outside of the closet, laughing it off, appearing to be certain the anthrax matter was over with as there weren't any letters being sent around all until he, too, was forced into the closet to read his physical mail that didn't come on digital and grumbled about it in the closet about how humiliated that he was even after she talked him into doing it.

There was a trial about it on going that was about to make the closing arguments. She paused, thinking, with a smile of Bull chasing Benny when someone harmed Astrid to stop him from making a legal mistake with no one or either the TAC team behind him to catch them. Or Bull all out restraining the man with a tackle or yanking him back as the man threw punches after the aggravators. And when it was all over, if it were a legal problem that threatened her daughter, Bull and his team would stop it in its tracks in some stage of the trial and get her referred as not guilty. Their trial successes would lead into Astrid's health, well being, and education being taken care of.

There was no disadvantages to Astrid being in their care, they would get together, heal, be stronger than before as a partnership with a few road bumps along the way but the rest would be full of happiness, new memories, fondness, and love for Astrid. That was the part that would keep Bull and Benny carrying on together as they reeled from Isabella's impromptu death. Bull would keep Astrid in good condition as he had in recent months and weeks being a ideal father that any child could have wanted.

Isabella smiled at the memory of leaning against the door frame watching Bull change Astrid's diaper in the middle of the night. Sometimes Isabella would find him pacing back and forth in the middle of the night with Astrid in tow unexpectedly when she woke up out of habit from the last few weeks. His care and pure softness for the child assured Isabella that he could pick up the pieces with the baby's help and help from his team. With spite, determination, and defiance, Bull would pull through to be a better father than how _his_ father had been.

"Can I have a couple of videos on CD for the last part?"

"You may." her lawyer smiled back. "Let me just get the proper equipment out."

"Thank you." Isabella thanked.

She looked down toward the baby set alongside the chair, baby Astrid, then gently rocked it as she started to fuss and quickly became quiet. Astrid was going to be okay, she was quite certain of it. If something happened to Isabella then everything would be ironed out and prepared in the long term care of those who cared dearly about the child and thought about her future. She didn't have grandparents who would take her in, dead and in prison, only those two men who were a very significant part of her life.

"You're going to be just fine with your daddy and uncle Benny." Isabella said. "Whatever happens next," Astrid took her mother's finger then began to suck on it staring back at her. "You're going to be okay when I am gone."

Isabella smiled.

"I promise." Isabella said, lovingly.


End file.
